Mirror
by MrsKacieBlack12
Summary: Emmett is a player, and vows never to sleep with another secretary. But may be tempted once Bella applies for the job. Bella is attracted to him, but her past has now made any relationship hard, especially when Emmett likes physical ones.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella POV**_.

All I see is an unattractive woman with too pale of a complexion he persuaded me was my best feature, dark wavy hair that wraps around my oval face he begged to touch, my deep-brown eyes with bags under them which he claimed to see into my soul with, and too big of lips he made me kiss him with. Everything he said about me was a lie. If he loved my pale complexion, brown hair, deep brown eyes, and my plump lips, why had he hurt me so bad?

_**2 weeks earlier.**_

Jeff pulled into the driveway at 8:30 as planned. I did a last minute check of my reflection grinning. For Jeff had raised my self-esteem and confidence with his flattering complements. A doorbell woke me out of my thoughts. I had a big night with Jeff. Jeff and I had been dating for about a week.

Maybe it's a little fast to say… but, I think I love him. I do love Jeff, but he hadn't said it first. I am not sexist, but I do think it's better if the man says it first. If he doesn't say it tonight during dinner, then she will.

He drove me to a secluded part of the forest to an area that was set and decorated with a picnic. I hated surprises, but I can deal with this one. It was romantic, and plus, I was sidetrack with my thoughts.

_This would be the night he would tell me he loves me! I mean, why not? This is what always happens in the movies. Candle-lit picnic in a secluded area in the middle of the… forest? Well, it was going more towards a horror movie plot…but oh well. Yippee!!!_

Her inner party was interrupted when Jeff sat down and leaned to kiss her. She of course kissed the man she loved back parting her lips to allow his tongue slip in. He climbed on top of me and moved his mouth across my jaw line, below my ear, and slowly partaking a trail of tender kisses. He then attempted to pull my sweater off.

"Jeff, no. Not here. We're in the middle of the forest," Despite my inner instincts, I pushed him off gently. I adjusted my sweater and leaned back in for a kiss, but was startled when I got a slap.

I stared at him. And he got on his feet and kicked me in the ribs. He hit me across the face again, but with more force. I tried to balance myself and stand up, but a then a punch was thrown and I was shoved back to the ground.

"What did I do?" I asked with sincere pain in my voice.

"You told me no! No one says no to me, Jeff Gregory." I noticed his nostrils flaring and I quickly sat up and winced involuntarily. "I will sleep with you whether you like it or not."

I sat up sharply and devised a plan to get away.

"Don't even think about trying." He glared at me, piercing my skin with his eyes as if they were branding me. He leaped on me and wrapped his arm around my throat and closed off the air supply. Giving up struggling, I relaxed. Darkness was closing in around me.

_**Next morning:**_

I sat up wrapped in the blanket which I thought was being used for the picnic he planned. I looked around and sat up. My clothes were in a pile by a nearby tree with a note:

_My dear Bella, _

_Last night was amazing. You're a pro. _

I grimaced.

_I would love to see you again, but unfortunately, you aren't worth it. Tell anyone, and I will hunt you down, and kill you. _

_Love, Jeff _

The fear struck through my body like a spear.

_Why me?_

I had no other choice but to keep silent and keep in my pain. I stared at the last two words: _Love, Jeff. _I swallowed back the tears but they were already streaming down my face leading myself into sobs.

_**Presently:**_

I watched Alice blankly while she sat on my floor rummaging through shopping bags of different sizes & colors. "If only….This would….How can she say no Frilly things?!….Pink….No Frilly things…Pshhh." I had no sense of fashion according to Alice . I wore faded t-shirts of my favorite bands with a pair of sturdy blue jeans and black and white converse.

I hated dressing up, but I _needed _this job. A secretary. Hmph. I don't think I'd be a good secretary. Alice even bought me a book: _How to be a Great Secretary for Dummies!_ I didn't even tell her… or anyone I was going to interview for I think his name is Emmet Cullen. I swear she is psychic or something.

She is my best friend and has been for years. It was high my junior year. I was really shy, and she was the perkiest and peppiest person I have ever laid eyes on. She befriended me despite our diverse personalities. She was an over achiever, fashion freak, and I loved her.

"Bella, I found it." She closed her eyes as if to even her breathing from excitement.

"Is it that good?" I asked with my face scrunched up.

"And sexy." She smiled the most mischievous smile I have ever seen.

"Well… Can I see it?"

"Nope! You are gonna see it tomorrow morning." I looked at the clock on my bedroom wall. 3 hours. " Alice , I have an interview in 3 hours! I am going to look like..."

She interrupted with "Are you kidding me? You are gorgeous even when only running on 2 hours of sleep!"

I lied down in bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep at that exact moment. I was twice as tired as I had felt.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep! _I slammed my hand down at the alarm clock that was awaking me from my much needed sleep. I haven't slept much since the night with Jeff.

I got up and looked around my house searching for Alice . I saw a note over a dress hanger on front door.

_Bella, _

_You fell asleep so I let myself out. I made you coffee. There are breath mints in your purse. Knock 'em dead honey!_

_XOXOXOX, Alice_

I had a grin bigger than the Cheshire cat's. She loved me. She was too happy. I got a little curious and looked through her phone. I am a horrible friend. I frowned. But, she was texting and calling a guy, I hoped, named Jasper Whitlock. I hadn't said anything because she would tell me when she was ready.

I jumped in the shower expecting the shower head which poured warm water to awake me. I closed my eyes while I scrubbed strawberry shampoo into my scalp. I rinsed my hair, shaved, and got out. I blow dried my hair and followed it by curling it. I put hairspray in it hoping it would hold throughout the morning. I unzipped the dress hanger to find my outfit. I slid it on and frowned.

_I would have to talk to Alice about this. It was sexy. I haven't decided to either yell at her or thank her._

_**Emmett POV**_

I am lying in the floor of my extraordinaire office next to my secretary, Jennifer, with my eyes clothes to even out my breathing.

"Wow…that was amazingggg," She over exaggerated by a mile.

"Baby, I know. It will be hard for any other woman to compare." I lied through my teeth. Truth be told, I've had better…FAR better. She was a sloppy mess.

Jennifer sat up, and exclaimed, "You are lying to me!" I couldn't tell her I wasn't because she still wouldn't believe me. My hesitation must have given me away.

"Well, you aren't the worst?" I tried my best to sugar-coat the fact. She sat in all of my meetings and knew my lying face. I am a horrible liar. It takes all I have not to burst into a big giggle fit. I sat up and was reaching for my pants when she beat me to them.

"Come on, honey. Just give me my pants back," I said and then tried to snatch them back with failure.

"No! This little thing we had going… it's over. You used me." She screamed.

"You will be fired if you don't give me my pants back!"

"Then fire away boss! I hate working here! I hate YOU!" She shouted back.

I stood there thinking if she was worth the extra effort just to fire her and find a better secretary. "YOU ARE FIRED!" This will be the last secretary I will sleep with! Boy, I think it's just too much to handle.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she leaned over and slapped me across the cheek thinking it would hurt, but I barely felt it. Then she kicked me in my male bits and I was left curling up on the floor in the fetal position with tears in my eyes. That was the hardest blow my buddies have suffered through since college. I was a man…a tough man at that and I never cried.

I opened my eyes to find her out of my office with my baby blue button up long sleeve shirt wrapped around her with my pants over her arm. She looked back flipped me the bird.

I got up and slammed my office door shut and sat in my chair. I went commando today. Great! Just wonderful. She took my shirt and pants, the only clothing I wore to work today.

My phone rang. "Hello?!" The anger in my voice was apparent when Paige, from the front desk, asked quietly, "Mr. Cullen, I was just informed Jennifer quit. And we already have a young woman here asking for a job… Miss Bella Swan. Would you like to see her?"

I sighed, "Sure." After I hung up, I realized I had NO clothes! Man, this day was getting better and better. At least the perks of it all was that I didn't have to scrounge about the city looking for a woman for my new secretary position. It's not that I have something against men for secretaries, but a woman was more organized.

A knock on the door made me pause, for I was looking for something to cover myself with. I grabbed the closest thing nearby.

_**This will have to do**_

She opened the door and saw me covering myself with a smile that disappeared as soon as she noticed what I was doing. "Mr. Cullen? I'm the girl looking…. WHOA! Sorry, sorry, sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am! Please give a second chance!" She paused then looked at me holding the telephone and blushed the color of a rose. I stood there with excuses running through my mind. Should I tell her the woman who was my old secretary stole my clothes after giving me the worst session I had ever had? No, I played the old excuse.

"Sorry, I am just working out, ya know?" My face winced at how horrible the excuse sounded. I stopped and stared at the beautiful woman in her eyes, and saw that she had been through a lot. Her deep-brown eyes were filled with pain. I wanted to stop and caress every inch of her, but I was naked. How awkward would that be? Her dark brown hair had been curled and every strand was perfectly into place. However, the most attractive part was what she was donning. A low-cut dark blue top that hugged every curve of her perfect figure showed off her amazing pale complexion. She also wore, what I think is called a marker skirt? Jennifer always talked about her fashion, but I didn't really care at all, she was just an easy lay.

I stood there and undressed her with my eyes. I wanted every part of her mine. I slid her skirt off, and held onto her thighs. I pulled her top over her head and kissed down her throat and nibbled. I was snapped back into reality when _"I"_ got pinched with the telephone. I stood there and wore a smile which was overpowered by the agonizing pain. She obviously noticed because she ran over to me and asked frantically "Are you alright? Did I do something?"

_She did it alright. _


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

There was something about his smile that made me weak in the knees. Perhaps the adorable dimples or maybe the way his beautiful blue eyes lit up with excitement… maybe even lust as I walked through the huge oak door opening to the office. When I opened the door and started to introduce myself, I saw his super sculpted body.

"Mr. Cullen? I'm the Isabelle Swan, but please call me Bella…. WHOA! Sorry, sorry, sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am! Please give a second chance!" I may have been over-reacting a bit, but I started to think about the ways I would… mmmmmm. I sighed and inhaled a sharp breath to deepen my shallow breathing. His ass was to die for. I imagined myself squeezing it. Oh God. He turned around to show his other side.

His scrumptious shoulders, bulging biceps, perfect pecks, and amazing… let me emphasize AMAZING abs. I continued checking out his body. My mouth watered and a pool of desire formed between my legs. His G.I Joe muscle flexed as he shifted around awkwardly.

_He's not the only one. _I smiled to myself. It disappeared quickly when my eyes shifted to the telephone that covered his male bits. My frustration rose at my attraction towards him. I couldn't.

"Sorry, I am just working out, ya know?" He threw lame excuse. And it was thrown back as quickly as it was thrown out. His face showed his anger at its failure. His blue eyes widened as he saw me. My stomach developed a herd of butterflies. I was so over my head, it was most likely surprise. I closed my eyes and felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. This was definitely awkward.

His smile disappeared and was replaced as he fell over and cried out. "Oh my GOD. FUCK! Shit. Dumb bitch!" I ran over and kneeled down by his body in fetal position.

"Are you alright? Did I do something?" I tried to help. He shook his head, nearly looking like a convulsion. He looked down and whispered, "Phone. Dick. Pinch. Hot. SHIT!"

I looked down and gently grabbed the telephone, and appreciated the summer of doctor camp…for the first time in my life. I maneuvered the large hunk of man out of the hold the telephone had on him. I felt him stiffen in my hands. I gasped and gently let go and avoided contact with his eyes or I may as well hump his legs. I smirked at my thoughts.

Emmett POV

She kneeled beside me and I had the best view of the house. I felt myself holding back the erection of my life. I could see her creamy thighs and also the panty less crotch. At that moment, she took hold of me and removed the phone from my friend. I couldn't help myself any longer. I gave up all forces and my hard-on showed through. She let go and smiled.

"You're hired." I finally say to break the tension of the silence.

"Thanks, but you haven't even seen my resume, or even…"

"I don't need to. You are kind and…"

"No, I will not be hired under false pr…"

I cut her off again with a compromise, "How about this be a trial run to see if you are a good enough secretary?" Her hesitation answered my question. "Can you please get me some clothes? It's rather cold in here." She turned around and said, "Any store preferences?" I thought a second. "No," I tossed her my black credit card from my wallet, "just make sure it is nice, and don't worry about the price. I need it back by 12:00. I have an important meeting with the president of another company about… we'll discuss this later."

She left with a murmur of something along the lines of _yes sir _or _okay. _I was desperately confused and needed some space to think without her smell taunting me, or her blushing cheeks, or her brown eyes filled with despair. And I so pathetically wanted nothing, but to fill them with love, and happiness. I had just met the woman, but knew that Bella was special. I didn't know how. I didn't know why. She just felt special and he had the urge to protect her from having the look of pain and sadness in her beautiful eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

I called Alice on the way back from the almost interview to tell her the details of what had happened. We planned a night out at the best club to chat it up. Lately Alice has been more distant. I think it has to do with that Jasper fellow.

I got home and slipped into the pearl pink dress Alice designed for me. It had a low-cut top and revealed just the right amount of skin. It was just plain gorgeous. I wish I wouldn't have agreed to Alice that no matter what, I was going to wear the dress she made. I twirled in the mirror knowing the dress clung to my upper thigh. I actually was looking forward to getting my mind off of Emmett.

I wasn't going to get myself into another disastrous relationship. Especially after the whole incident with Jeff. But, when I saw Emmett, I didn't think about it. I bet it doesn't even mean anything. I am just being… well, rational, I suppose. I arrived at Sweet before I knew it. I saw Alice by the beefy guy holding the chain to let us in. I grabbed my purse and ran over there. I was flabbergasted by the fact I didn't even trip in my 4 inch heels Alice so kindly picked out. I started glare, but she was chiming with cheerfulness I lost my train of thought.

"What's your deal?" I asked with almost bitterness.

"I have to tell you something!" She exclaimed with such enthusiasm. "Let's go get a seat by the bar."

We were leaning up at the bar of Sweet, the hottest club in L.A. I just got back from my interview… more or less. The bartender asked if we needed anything, we gave him our orders and he lingered a second, then walked away to fill them.

"He was thinking of something to say to you," Alice said nonchalantly. I stared at her a moment. She then added. "He probably has many cases of STD's. Plus, he is gonna try to slip something in your drink hoping he'll get lucky. Please promise me you won't drink it?" I zoned out her voice as I noticed my new boss on the other side of the bar. I walked involuntarily over to him. My mind was screaming,_ No, this is so awkward. But, he looked so sad. I want him. Maybe, we can just talk. I would love to be his friend? GOD! Who am I kidding? I want his to do things to me… _He took another shot and slammed it down. I wander what is wrong.

I approached him and simply said, "Hey there, boss." God, I was such a dork. I continued to look at the back of his head. I said, "Mr. Cullen, I am really sorry about today. I didn't know you weren't in the… proper attire." I seriously hope he didn't rethink his decision to hire me. I needed this job to keep my mind off of Jeff. He turned his head slowly and his face broke into a huge smile.

_**Emmett POV**_

"Hey, Bella, " I said, grinning like a buffoon. "I just wanted to thank you again for getting me clothes. I didn't know you'd be coming. Jennifer told me about your resume, and told me she'd call to set up the appointment, but she got fired. Lucky me, you were there!" I stopped stared up and down her dress. My mouth dropped down. I glanced up at her and shot my jaw back into place when I noticed she saw the way I was devouring her with my eyes.

"Um…er… You look very nice tonight." I finally managed to push out of my vocal cords.

_I just sounded like a 10 year old going through puberty._

I noticed her beauty. Her hair and make-up were the same as today. Her dress. That was a whole new story. The pink dress fit firmly on her hips and hugged to her behind. It lifted the dress slightly for a clear shot at her bare ass. I sighed. I was thinking about her all the time. I wanted to get to know her. Not just to get in her pants… which is a first. I am a douche bag to girls. Maybe it's because I have been waiting for a connection the same as this.

I sighed. I wanted Bella.

_The problem is, does she want you?_

I mean, I am pretty sure I could get over it… it's just a girl.

_But it's Bella, the Bella that has been on your mind for hours._

I couldn't get over her and I knew it. I didn't even know her. But, at the same time, I wanted to hold her, and caress every inch of her beautiful, perfect, pale skin. I wanted to wash evry inch of despair from her body. I wanted to replace it with happiness.

I touched her hand that she lied down on the table. "You look beautiful." I said. This time with my 'not 10 year old virgin voice.'

She blushed the shade of red that I didn't even know existed. She giggled nervously. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. Bella is tearing me apart.

She sat down, and we got to talking. We had drink after drink after drink. Soon, I realized not only was she wasted. I was. I reached for my credit card and paid both of our tabs. I checked my phone and looked over the text from Alice.

_Take care of her Emmett Cullen. Or I will castrate you in your sleep. _

I wanted nothing but to _not _hurt her. Did Alice just think I was a big pig? Geez. She acted like my sister. Well, that's funny. Because she is. I boomed with laughter. Glancing around the bar, I only saw a middle aged man with black hair and black eyes that was eyeing me, then Bella. The worst part was the way he looked at her. Like she was something to eat.

I looked back at Bella. She had disappeared outside. I ran outside when I saw her at her truck trying to unlock it. It was as if she was blind. She couldn't get it in the hole. I laughed and ran across the street, not bothering to look around. It was 4 am in the morning. I picked her up from behind and tossed her in the taxi. Bella stared at me through eyes for what had seemed filled with lust. I leaned over and kissed her. She opened her soft plump lips to let my tongue slip in. I grabbed her hair and tilted her head back allowing her to moan in my mouth. My pants got so uncomfortable. I reached towards her upper thigh.

_**Bella POV**_

My panties were like Niagara Falls. It just kept coming. He slipped his hands on my inner upper thigh and was slowly raising it. He reached the hem of my dress and I winced. I pulled away. A picture of Jeff flashed through my head. I opened my eyes. The look on Emmett's face was full of hurt. I yelled at the taxi cab to pull over. But all that escaped was a horrid sob.

This was the first time I actually really comprehended what had happened to me.

I was raped.

Raped.

Emmett pulled me close against his cold chest. It somehow soothed me. I fit perfectly into it. It turned to face him. I could only manage to mouth, 'Sorry.'

He pulled me closer once more. I sighed. And I choked on the air. My face was damp sticky, and Emmett's shirt was soaking. I hadn't realized I had been in his arms for more than a few seconds. I was picked up and switched into one arm as he pulled money out of his pocket. The taxi drove away and all I remember was the rattling of the keys as the door opened.


End file.
